Whips and Chains Excite Me
by hxcbleachgirl
Summary: Shuuhei and Kensei have been dating for over a year, but what happens when Shuuhei is ready to include something new into their relationship. KenseiXShuuhei. AU. Bondage. BDSM. Enter at own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~

This is my second story and I have decided to make this into three chapters so I hope you all enjoy.

Warning: Bondage! BDSM!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo-sensei has that honor. However Kensei does own Shuuhei.

* * *

Shuuhei Hisagi was on a mission. A mission involving telling his boyfriend, Kensei Muguruma, his deepest secret. You see, there was a _kink _in their relationship and it all went back to the last time they tried to have sex.

It started out innocent enough, a few light touches turned into caresses, and Kensei thought it was going great until Shuuhei didn't get hard, at all. Shuuhei apologized constantly and swore he had no idea why it was happening, but Kensei knew that wasn't the case. They had had sex in the past and this had never happened to either one of them, so Kensei wondered why now. He didn't push the matter though because he knew better than to think it was his own fault. And Shuuhei would have told him the reason why it happened if he knew, right? Right.

So back to the present, Shuuhei wandered down the halls of Karakura High looking for his boyfriend of a little over a year because he needed to tell him something of utter importance. He was finally going to explain what happened on the fateful night. Finally he spotted his sliver-haired lover laughing with a few of his brute friends. He rolled his eyes and sauntered over to Kensei. He came up to his side and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hey babe," Shuuhei said smoothly.

Kensei looked over at him, smiled, and returned the kiss. Shuuhei looked away and blushed.

"What's up, Shuu?" Kensei raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I kinda wanted to talk to you, but I don't think school's the best place to talk anyway. Uh, do you wanna come over to my place after school?" Shuuhei asked.

"Uh, sure I guess," Kensei said, completely confused.

"Great, I'll see you after school." Shuuhei smiled and walked away.

696969696969

Kensei had no idea what to expect when Shuuhei had said he wanted to talk. Needless to say, he was freaking out. There he stood at the front gates of the high school, trying his hardest not to pace back and forth. He finally spotted Shuuhei, but for some reason Shuuhei wasn't making eye contact with him. That made him even more nervous. He waited patiently for the raven-haired man to walk up to him and say something.

"Hey, you ready?" Shuuhei said, standing there scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go," Kensei replied as they began walking.

They stood apart with their arms hanging down, but after a little bit Shuuhei made the first move and grabbed Kensei's hand. Kensei knew as soon as that happened that he didn't have to worry about their talk anymore. They walked for about ten more minutes in silence until they reached Shuuhei's house. His parents were gone for the week, so that's why he figured it would be a good place to talk. They walked into the house, and Shuuhei told Kensei to sit in the living room while he went to go get them tea.

So he sat twiddling his thumbs and biting his lip trying to figure out what exactly they had to talk about. Shuuhei finally came in with two cups of hot tea in hand and placed them on the coffee table in front of Kensei as he sat down across from him.

"So you wanted to talk?" Kensei asked rather nervously.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you about something for a while now."

_Oh God, this is it, he's cheating on me with another guy and he's going to let me down gently and I'm going to be okay with it because as long as he's happy I'm happy. Wait a minute, I'm not giving Shuu up without a fight. I'm Kensei fucking Muguruma and I get what I want._

"Oh and what's that?" Kensei managed to ask, ignoring the inner dialogue going on in his head.

"Well you see, the thing is, um, well. I, uh, well." Shuuhei could not get the words out.

"Just spit it out already." Kensei all but yelled.

"Well, I, uh, I kinda figured out thatIlikebondage," Shuuhei spilled out and then covered his mouth.

Kensei felt a smile pull at his lips before pressing them together so Shuuhei couldn't see.

"Bondage, you say? Well tell me more about this thing you like," Kensei purred.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but I couldn't. I figured out that I liked it a while ago, but I was too ashamed to say it out loud. But I knew I needed to tell you because of the last time we tried having sex and I still feel really bad about it. So then I knew I absolutely needed to tell you," Shuuhei rambled on.

Kensei let him keep going because it was so cute. The way the blush crept onto his face and how he tried to get the words across but either he couldn't or he would spill them out at an incredible speed. It was too damn adorable.

"Okay, okay. I get it. So now can you elaborate on the part about bondage that you like?" Kensei asked with his eyes lit up.

"I like the spanking, the restraint, and the thought of being taken control of completely," Shuuhei practically moaned out.

Kensei definitely liked where this was going and figured that he could tease Shuuhei a little more before getting to the main event if that was where Shuuhei wanted to go.

"Oh, and what do you suggest I do with this information?" Kensei asked, looking directly into Shuuhei's eyes.

"Well, I was wondering if you would maybe want to try out bondage with me because I trust you and I want you to have total control over me." Shuuhei bit his lip and looked at Kensei with eyes brimming with lust.

"Shuu, I'd do you anything you wanted me to do. And this seems so fucking sexy, so of course, I'd be willing to dominate you." Kensei smirked back at him.

Shuuhei let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and smiled at Kensei. But there was still something else they had to get out of the way before Kensei could tie Shuuhei up and have utter control over the masochist man.

"Well no that's out of the way. Now we need to go buy the supplies." Shuuhei grinned up at Kensei.

Kensei's eyes grew as round as saucers and he sat there with his mouth wide open.

"You're saying we have to go out and buy the bondage stuff?" Kensei tried not to stutter.

"Well, yeah. Why would I just have that stuff lying around my house for? I have parents, for God's sake. And I would love for my boyfriend to help me buy the supplies so we could try this out," Shuuhei pleaded to his sliver-haired lover.

_Oh not the eyes, he knows I can't say no to those gorgeous eyes. Although this is going to be a great time to tease Shuuhei. Oh damn, I love teasing him so much._

"All right, all right. I get it, we can go together," Kensei said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Awesome, let's get going then." Shuuhei stood up and headed towards the door.

_Oh yes, this is definitely going to be fun._

_

* * *

_A/N: Hoped you all enjoyed it and I hope to have the next chapter out soon!

Jya na!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. However Kensei does in fact own Shuuhei.

A/N: Pleasure tape is a type of binding that doesn't hurt, hence pleasure.

* * *

Kensei was surprised by how much research Shuuhei had done. After Kensei had agreed to _control_ him, Shuuhei was so excited that he just started telling Kensei all that he wanted to buy and even had pictures to show him. Kensei was fucking ecstatic to try everything out. All that really needed to be done was to shop for the supplies, but he had no idea where Shuuhei wanted to buy them. As far as he knew there were no sex shops where they lived, so he was clueless.

"So babe, where exactly are we gonna buy all this shit?"

"Oh don't worry. I already have that figured out." Shuuhei smiled while pulling out MapQuest directions to a place called Servants' Headquarters. How ironic. Kensei couldn't help but laugh at the very appropriately named shop. Kensei grabbed Shuuhei's hand, and smiled.

"You just thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Well, not really. The idea just interested me and before I knew it, I had done all this research. I guess I couldn't help it." Shuuhei looked down sheepishly.

"So I guess we should go and buy what we need so we can get down to the _activities_." Kensei couldn't help but purr the last word seductively. He was already taking advantage of Shuuhei's desires and he was having so much fun already.

"All right, well, the shop is about thirty minutes away, so I guess I'll drive." Shuuhei was trying to ignore what Kensei's voice was doing to his body.

"Sounds perfect," Kensei said with a wide grin spread across his face. They hopped into Shuuhei's jeep, and they were on their way.

* * *

This was bad. This was very bad. He was definitely going to kill Kensei for this. Here he was with both hands on the wheel trying to keep his focus on the road and Kensei had his head in his lap and he was putting his mouth to outstanding use. Shuuhei wanted to close his eyes and enjoy the sensation, but he knew that would get them both killed. Shuuhei felt good—hell, even more than good, _euphoric _was the right word. He had never felt this kind of pleasure before. The mouth on his manhood, the danger of the situation, and their surroundings made him feel humiliated that he felt so good. This was fucking ecstasy and he wanted so much more.

Kensei was fucking loving this. They had never tried the pleasure of giving one head while driving and Kensei thought that this was as good a time as any to try something new. Judging by Shuuhei's expressions he was enjoying it a lot. He bobbed his head up and down, swirled his tongue around Shuuhei's shaft and took him as deep as he could. One of his hands gently massaged his balls while the fingers of his other hand slowly circled his entrance. He knew it wouldn't be long until Shuuhei couldn't take it anymore. With that thought, Kensei felt Shuuhei's balls contract and Shuuhei let out a low whine. He made sure to swallow all of his seed; Kensei was not a messy eater. He sat up, licking his lips, and gave a lazy grin to Shuuhei. Shuuhei narrowed his eyes and just glared at him. Kensei knew he was so dead and he couldn't wait.

* * *

The jeep was silent for the rest of the drive, and finally they arrived at the shop. As Shuuhei put the car in park, Kensei leaned over, giving him a peck on the cheek and smiling at him, he asked,

"You ready?"

"More than ready. The question is are you ready?"

Kensei always loved when Shuuhei tried to challenge him. It made him so much sexier if that was even possible.

"Oh, I'm going to have so much fun controlling you. More fun than you can understand." They got out of the car, and Kensei grabbed Shuuhei's hand as they walked into the shop.

The bass from the music was low and deep as they walked up and down the aisles to collect all of what Shuuhei wanted and some things that Kensei found interesting or wanted to try out. So far they grabbed a bottle of warming lube because they were almost out anyway and Shuuhei had wanted to try it, a clear anal plug, a crop whip, and a few rolls of pleasure tape for binding purposes. They had so much more to buy, but Kensei could sense that Shuuhei was uncomfortable.

"Hey Shuu, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Just this is all kind of new to me and all of these toys are kinda overwhelming," Shuuhei said quietly as he picked up a double dildo. Kensei grabbed the dildo out of his hand and set it back down.

"You know, we don't have to try this out if you aren't ready. I am okay with whatever you want to do and you should know that." Kensei smiled down at him.

Shuuhei took a deep breath. "You're right, and I totally want to go through with this because the thought of you controlling me really turns me on," Shuuhei said while still looking around at other toys.

"Then come on, let's finish this and go have some _fun_." Kensei grabbed his hand and walked slowly up the rest of the aisle and went down the next one. From the corner of his eye, he saw Shuuhei grab a silk blindfold and quickly put it in the basket. Kensei couldn't help but smile at how cute and meek his boyfriend was being at the moment. Kensei couldn't help himself when he turned around and grabbed the back of Shuuhei's head to pull him into a very deep kiss. He slipped his tongue into Shuuhei's mouth, and Shuuhei started to suck on his tongue, almost forgetting that they were in public. Shuuhei pulled away from the kiss, softly panting with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What was that for?" Shuuhei looked up at him.

"You're just so adorable, I couldn't help myself," Kensei said and lightly spanked Shuuhei.

After getting serious about what they came to the shop for, they also grabbed a ball gag, a feather duster, and a leather cock strap with a bell on it. Just because Kensei thought it would thoroughly embarrass Shuuhei, and there was nothing sexier than a blushing Shuuhei. But he would never tell his boyfriend that. The most awkward part of shopping was the clerk trying to make conversation as he rang the couple up.

"Oh, bondage is one of favorite things to try with my partners. Have you ever tried it before?"

Kensei could tell Shuuhei wasn't going to answer the man so he figured it would only be polite to respond. "No, this is our first time. Do you have any pointers?" Kensei was genuinely curious. Shuuhei just stood there with his eyes glued to the floor.

"Well you have to be able to trust the person controlling you, and, well, the rest is up to you, but if you ever want a _demonstration_ I'd be happy to help the lovely couple." The clerk was shameless.

This time Shuuhei was the one that answered. "No, that's fine. I think me and my boyfriend have everything under control. So why don't you ring up the rest of our stuff and we will be on our way."

Kensei bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh. _Shuu is jealous. Oh my god, this is just too much to handle. The clerk looks so pissed, too. Oh man, this is the greatest. _

"Hmph, fine," the clerk responded, rolling his eyes and mumbling something about people being rude when he was only trying to help out.

They finally paid and left the shop. Both hopped in the jeep and headed back to Shuuhei's home. The ride went by uneventfully; Kensei figured he had already teased him enough and he would be patient until the house. They pulled into his driveway, unloading the car and bringing the bags into the house.

"So where do you want me to pull the stuff?"

"In my room, of course." Kensei already knew the answer, but he asked for the sake of conversation.

He headed to the back of the house where Shuuhei's room was located and carefully places everything on his bed. He heard Shuuhei come into the room as well and he turned around.

"So you ready for have some real _fun_?" Kensei raised his eyebrow and stepped around Shuuhei to shut the door behind them.

_This is going to be the most fun I've had in a very long time._

* * *

X[ Sorry this took so long to get out. School has been crazy recently and I really haven't been in the writing mood, but I got it out and I hope you loved it! I hope to get the last chapter out soon, because I'm super excited to write SMEX! It shall be fantastic!_  
_


End file.
